


Ocasiones Especiales

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Jaejoong y Changmin siempre celebran sus cumpleaños en compañía, solos los dos, las sábanas como únicos testigos de lo que ocurre entre ellos. Pero este año es diferente, están lejos... y aun así pretenden cumplir con la tradición





	Ocasiones Especiales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Regalo de cumpleaños para mi adorada_ soulmind. _No sé por qué no subí este fic en su momento, pero nunca es tarde para corregir un error._

Medianoche.

Changmin no estaba pendiente del reloj, no esa noche cuando su equipo favorito jugaba el partido inaugural de la liga y, por una vez, estaba en Corea para verlo en directo. Hacía casi una hora que había llegado a casa, agotado, pero Changmin no había querido dejar pasar la oportunidad, ni siquiera por la estúpida sesión de fotos a la que iba a tener que asistir al día siguiente y que era la principal razón por la que iba a tener que madrugar. Así que se había preparado un cuenco de palomitas como cena y había cogido un botellín de cerveza de la nevera para acompañarlas, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, frente a la enorme televisión.

Su equipo iba perdiendo dos a cero cuando habían dado las doce. Changmin sabía que ambas agujas tenían que estar en vertical en el reloj de su muñeca porque su móvil había comenzado a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Mensajes, indudablemente, llenos de buenos deseos y felicitaciones.

Changmin suspiró, decidido a ignorarlos y siguió mirando al televisor. Lo último que le apetecía era tener que lidiar con un montón de mensajes hipócritas de gente que no se acordaba de él el resto del año. Ni siquiera pensaba molestarse en leerlos antes de mandarlos directamente a la basura en una indirecta que esa gente iba a ignorar. Y el resto de personas, las que sí le importaban… podían esperar.

El tres a cero marcó otra vibración en su bolsillo, seguida de una maldición por su parte. Y Changmin casi agradeció el pitido que dio paso al descanso, antes de que la goleada fuese todavía mayor.

Decidiendo que la cerveza no era suficiente, se levantó a por un vaso con hielo y cogió del aparador la botella de whisky de las ocasiones especiales. Qué coño, estaba de cumpleaños y estaba viendo perder a su equipo favorito en directo, se lo había ganado. Sirviéndose un generoso trago volvió a repantingarse en el sofá, con el vaso en la mano, mientras su móvil, insistente, volvía a vibrar en el bolsillo.

Suspiró. En algún punto iba a tener que hacerle caso, y ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros sacó su teléfono y encendió la pantalla. El número de mensajes ascendía a doce. Tenía tres de antiguos compañeros de clase con los que a veces quedaba, uno de Victoria, dos de las ñordas de la compañía, tres de los miembros de SHINee, uno de Kyuhyun y dos de Yunho.

No había mensajes de sus _otros_ amigos, pero a Changmin tampoco le sorprendía. Si no se equivocaba, en ese momento estarían cerrando un multitudinario concierto en el Tokyo Dome, lo que hacía poco probable que pudiesen encontrar un segundo para teclear nada. Tampoco tenía ninguna duda de que iba a tener tres mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada cuando se despertase a la mañana siguiente, procedentes de ellos. Había cosas que el tiempo no cambiaba.

Sin ni siquiera abrirlos, envió a la papelera los mensajes de las ñordas, el de Jonghyun y el de uno de sus compañeros de clase que nunca le había caído demasiado bien. E iba a comenzar a leer el resto cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar entre sus dedos, trayendo un rostro conocido al centro de la pantalla en una llamada que ese sujeto no debería estar haciendo a esas horas de la noche.

Sonrió.

Tampoco es que le importara. Podría haberlo pillado durmiendo, sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su apretada agenda, o podría estar despierto pero poco dispuesto a hablar, puesto que esa no era una hora socialmente aceptable para recibir llamadas.

Pero lo socialmente aceptable nunca había estado presente en su relación con Jaejoong.

Dando un trago a su vaso de whisky, Changmin descolgó, acercándose el teléfono al oído. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar mientras el ruido de un montón de gente hablando a la vez llegaba hasta él, un sonido que Changmin asociaba sistemáticamente a la locura frenética de un _backstage_.

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shim!_ —gritó Jaejoong al otro lado.

No respondió, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras imaginaba perfectamente cómo el ceño de su _hyung_ se iba frunciendo. Jaejoong nunca había soportado sus silencios, menos iba a aguantarlos a través del teléfono a 1.200 kilómetros de distancia.

— _¡Vete a la mierda, Changmin!_ —volvió a gritar, exactamente como él esperaba—. _Te oigo respirar, sé que estás ahí_.

—Estaba esperando a que terminases. Ya sabes, una felicitación si no va seguida de una maldición no tiene ninguna gracia.

— _Sigues siendo un mocoso_.

—Sí, sigo siendo más joven que tu, es cierto. Y siempre voy a serlo.

La risa de Jaejoong era capaz de ahogar todos los sonidos a su alrededor, quizás porque había encontrado alguna habitación menos transitada, o quizás porque simplemente ese sonido era uno de los favoritos en el mundo de Changmin.

— _Maknae descarado… ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo a estas horas, si mañana probablemente tienes que madrugar un montón?_ —le reprochó, haciendo que la propia sonrisa de Changmin se ensanchase.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando a estas horas si esperabas encontrarme dormido? ¿O es que te pone hablar con mi contestador?

La dinámica entre ellos no había cambiado ni un ápice a pesar de los años. Hablar era discutir; discutir significaba normalidad; normalidad era aliento y calor y apoyo y preocupación desmedida. Y era charla intrascendente en medio de la noche, toneladas de lujuria y seguridad.

Era Changmin no diciendo nunca _‘te quiero’_ o _‘te extraño’_ y Jaejoong repitiéndolo por los dos porque nunca parecía ser suficiente. 

Y era, por encima de todo, cumpleaños siempre en compañía, cuerpos desnudos y sudor y sábanas revueltas que ninguno se molestaba en reordenar.

— _Me pone hablar contigo, idiota_.

—Siempre he sabido que eras un masoquista.

— _Nunca he tratado de ocultarlo…_ —la voz de Jaejoong se desvaneció, dejando en evidencia que sí había encontrado un sitio donde poder estar relativamente solo. Y cuando volvió a hablar ya no sonaba ligero, sino que había un cierto tono de seriedad en sus palabras—. _Changmin, sé que hoy tenemos una cita pendiente con la que… me temo que este año no voy a poder cumplir._

—Ya lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Todos los años se las habían arreglado para poder cumplir con esa tradición en particular: los cumpleaños de Changmin en su casa, sin cena preparada, sexo sobre el sofá, si llegaban hasta él, y luego un aliento para pedir una pizza y compartir cigarros entre risas. Y más sexo, mucho más hasta el amanecer.

Los cumpleaños de Jaejoong en su ático, todo preparado al detalle, con cena casera y tarta que siempre acababa, en mayor o menor medida, esparcida sobre las sábanas después de un goloso banquete entre sus cuerpos. 

Changmin aún podía oler la nata del último, veintitrés días atrás, si cerraba los ojos. Ya entonces había sabido que ese año su cumpleaños iba a ser distinto, aunque Jaejoong no se lo hubiese dicho. Y había intentado convencerse de que no importaba si lo celebraban con retraso, no cuando podían disfrutar el uno del otro cualquier otra noche.

Pero con un suspiro Changmin se dio cuenta de que sí importaba. Justo ahí, al otro lado de esa llamada a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, pasada la medianoche. A él le importaba, y a Jaejoong también.

— _Podríamos haber cambiado la fecha, pero la siguiente disponible en el Tokyo Dome era la misma semana de los vuestros, y ninguno de nosotros va a promocionarse en el mismo país al mismo tiempo que vosotros._

—También lo sé.

— _Y en cierto modo, que se grabe el concierto por la noche, tu noche, también lo hace especial. Todos tenemos alguna sorpresa para ti que podrás ver cuando lo editemos._

Changmin no quería ni siquiera imaginarse qué tipo de _sutiles_ sorpresas tendrían preparadas esos tres, aptas para que sus ojos las viesen, pero que también iban a ver miles de fans. Y no todas eran tan tontas como sus _hyungs_ parecían pensar, y si ya solían montarse películas por frases sacadas de contexto, era un hecho que iban a darle muchísimo más bombo a algo que claramente iba a ser intencional.

De verdad, no quería saberlo.

—No parece una disculpa.

— _Porque no lo es. A nadie le jode más que a mi no poder cumplir con nuestra tradición, pero no voy a disculparme por tener que trabajar. Crece un poco, Shim._

—He dicho que no lo parecía, no que no lo fuera. Porque sí era tu retorcido modo de disculparte. Olvidas con quien hablas, Kim.

— _Vete a la mierda._

—Siempre tan creativo —murmuró, sonriendo, mientras daba otro trago a su vaso de whisky y lo apoyaba sobre la mesa. Y con voz suave y sugerente, esa que Jaejoong no podía resistir, agregó—. Podrías usar esa lengua y esa imaginación con un mejor propósito…

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras estaba lleno de aliento contenido. Changmin podía imaginar perfectamente el rostro de Jaejoong, lleno de sorpresa. Sus grandes ojos abiertos y fijos, sin parpadear, mientras el sudor del concierto se escurría de su pelo hasta la toalla que con toda seguridad tenía alrededor del cuello. Su tono de voz y sus palabras haciendo estragos a su retorcida mente.

Changmin amplió su sonrisa, recostándose más sobre el sofá, esperando, a diferencia de Jaejoong, sin contener el aliento.

— _¡No te vas a masturbar mientras hablo contigo, Shim Changmin!_

—Estoy tirado en el sofá, a oscuras, con tabaco y whisky al alcance de la mano. La única iluminación proviene de la tele y la que se cuela a través de la ventana. Y es mi cumpleaños. Lo único que falta en este escenario eres tu, pero estás aquí, te estoy oyendo.

— _¡Eso no…_

—Podemos cumplir con la tradición. Podemos, Jaejoong. Sé que quieres y yo también. Sólo necesitas encontrar un lugar donde puedas estar a solas en medio de ese caos.

— _Eres un pervertido, Shim_ —murmuró Jaejoong, con una sonrisa resonando entre sus palabras.

Una victoria. Jaejoong no podía negarle nada, ambos lo sabían. Y mucho menos cuando él también lo estaba deseando. Changmin sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que un concierto hacía por la libido de su _hyung_. No sería la primera vez, ni la última, que tenía una erección en medio del escenario.

—Ya, no sé de quien lo aprendería…

— _Mocoso insolente… Te alegrará saber que no voy a tener que buscar un sitio así puesto que ya estoy solo, encerrado a cal y canto en un camerino…_

Esa vez fue Changmin el que rió en voz alta ante las palabras de Jaejoong. ¿Se había encerrado? ¿Antes de que él se lo propusiera? ¿Quién era el que había imaginado entonces que iba a ocurrir algo para lo que necesitaría intimidad? A Changmin ni siquiera debería sorprenderle… Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Kim Jaejoong.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeándolo, _hyung_? —preguntó a cambio, sin dejar de sonreír.

— _¿En serio, Min? ¿Quieres que nos pongamos a hablar de minucias o que pasemos a la acción?_

Era una pregunta retórica, claro. Jaejoong no le iba a dar opción. Si lo había planeado iba a pasar directamente a seguir una serie de pasos de alguna absurda lista que, en algún punto, iba a mandar a la mierda. Exactamente en el punto en que las cosas se descontrolasen y la urgencia de terminar se apoderase de él. Changmin podía sentir con precisión cuál era ese momento por la temperatura de su piel, por esa mirada vidriosa y oscura que solía enmascarar tras sus párpados, por la cadencia de su aliento chocando contra el propio. Lo sabía incluso sólo con mirarlo…

Iba a ser genial descubrir si también podía anticiparlo oyendo sólo su voz.

—Adelante. Me muero por saber lo que has preparado.

— _Ehm… bien. Supongo que lo primero será que te quites la ropa. O al menos que desabroches tus pantalones… ehm… ¿vaqueros?_

Changmin bufó.

—Eso es patético hasta para ti. 

— _¡Hazme caso, Shim!_

—Por qué. Nunca te lo he hecho, ¿qué te hizo suponer que iba a empezar justo ahora?

— _No podemos hacerlo si no colaboras…_

—Podemos —replicó, sonriendo de forma socarrona mientras volvía a usar _ese_ tono de voz, suave y sugerente, que enloquecía a Jaejoong—. O al menos yo puedo verte con mucha más claridad de la que me ves tu a mi. Estás empapado en sudor, apoyado contra una de las mesas del camerino, sin llegar a sentarte. Hay una toalla sobre tus hombros y estás usando la mano derecha para secar tu cabello cada pocos minutos. Sonríes y frunces el ceño, todo a la vez, mientras fijas tus ojos en el suelo. Ya has abierto tus pantalones, probablemente tras cerrar la puerta, pero sólo has desabrochado los bonotes superiores, lo suficiente para que se sujeten en tu cadera sin caerse. Y no llevas ropa interior. Has anticipado esto, no podrías barreras innecesarias. Y como lo has anticipado hace rato que tu polla está pidiendo tu atención…

Changmin cerró los ojos mientras hablaba, imaginándose perfectamente cada detalle. Podía ver el sudor empapando su piel, pegando la camiseta a su cuerpo, tan mojada que en lugar de ocultar resaltaba cada músculo. Los tatuajes apenas visibles a través de la tela, borrones negros imperfectos. La línea de piel bajo su ombligo perfectamente visible, sin vello, mostrando uno de los puntos débiles de la anatomía de Jaejoong, uno que a Changmin le encantaba atormentar. Y pequeños rizos asomando por la abertura que los dos botones desabrochados habían creado, ocultando todavía una semierección ya apreciable desde fuera.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras escuchaba a Jaejoong contener la respiración ante su voz.

— _¡Joder!_ —exclamó por fin.

—Sí, Jae, esa es la idea.

— _Joder_ —volvió a exclamar—. _¿Sabes lo jodidamente sexy que es tu voz cuando haces eso?_

Changmin sonrió, bajando la mano derecha para desabrochar sus propios pantalones.

—Ahora imagíname tu —dijo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y el mismo tono de voz—. Estoy acostado en el sofá azul que tan bien conoces, sobre el que te he follado millones de veces…

No continuó. Changmin dejó que su voz se desvaneciera en un susurro mientras escuchaba a su _hyung_ contener la respiración. Podía verlo mordiéndose el labio inferior, los ojos cerrados, mientras desabrochaba rápidamente los botones del pantalón que todavía le quedaban. Jaejoong nunca había sido paciente, y Changmin podía apostar a que no iba a empezar ahora.

— _¿Qué más?_

—Dímelo tu —susurró.

Jaejoong gimió ante la nota ronca que se coló en su voz y Changmin volvió a pasarse la lengua por los labios, saboreándolo como hacía siempre que conseguía ser el primero en robar un gemido de la boca de Jaejoong. No siempre lo lograba, sobre todo cuando su _hyung_ decidía que iba a llevarlo a la locura, pero también disfrutaba esas derrotas, demasiado como para quejarse…

— _Estás… tienes puestos unos vaqueros, gastados, que ya has desabrochado, ¿verdad?_ —Changmin hizo un ruido con la garganta de confirmación y Jaejoong siguió adelante—. _Pero aun no has tocado tu ropa interior. Quiero… vas a bajarte los calzoncillos, lo suficiente como para que tu polla quede a la vista, y vas a rodearla con la mano derecha…_

—¿Nada de prolegómenos?

— _Vas a rodearla como suelo hacerlo yo, fuerte, girando la muñeca sobre la base y subiendo, lentamente al principio_ —respondió, ignorándolo por completo, mientras su voz se volvía más y más oscura. 

Changmin le hizo caso. Aun con los ojos cerrados deslizó su mano hasta la polla, ya erecta, y la rodeó exactamente como solía hacerlo Jaejoong después de mucho tiempo sin verse, con urgencia, con firmeza y un punto de desesperación. Y la subió lentamente, una vez, dos, acelerando el ritmo con cada acometida. Changmin casi podía imaginar que era la mano de Jaejoong la que le tocaba, que estaba allí con él, con su sonrisa torcida, los ojos oscuros, quitándose la ropa casi a empellones para mostrar todos esos músculos que Changmin conocía al milímetro. Y aumentó un poco más el ritmo, sintiendo cómo su polla se humedecía en la punta, pasando el pulgar sobre ella de la forma en que Jaejoong lo haría.

Gimió bajo, apenas audiblemente, pero su voz provocó a su vez una réplica mucho más sonora. Aun así las siguientes palabras de Jaejoong no fueron lo que esperaba.

— _Pon el manos libres._

—¿Perdona? —preguntó desconcertado, abriendo los ojos.

— _Pon el puñetero altavoz. Necesito tus dos manos a mi entera disposición._

Changmin rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo lo que le pedía, apoyando el teléfono sobre el sofá, al lado de su cabeza.

—Soy todo tuyo.

— _Siempre_ —contestó Jaejoong, con esa voz ronca que Changmin sólo asociaba a la intimidad que compartían juntos—. _Ahora mueve tu mano izquierda… sabes como yo lo haría._

Changmin lo sabía. Jaejoong comenzaría en su cuello e iría bajando sobre su pecho en dirección a su ombligo. Y ahí se entretendría atormentándolo, acariciando la línea de vello que nacía ahí y que siempre parecía fascinarlo. Y seguiría provocándolo mientras su mano derecha aumentaba nuevamente la velocidad, provocando su glande con el pulgar en cada acometida.

Gimió cuando su mano izquierda llegó a los testículos, presionando de esa forma dolorosa en que Jaejoong lo hacía, que siempre provocaba una maldición por su parte. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los párpados y tensando la espalda.

—¡Joder!

— _Sí, sí… exactamente así_ —la respiración de Jaejoong era completamente audible ya y su voz apenas un gruñido—. _Sé que lo detestas, pero no te puedes imaginar… la imagen que ofreces cuando hago eso, lo rápido que el sudor te cubre… y cómo se marcan todos los músculos de tu abdomen… es…_

Gimió, y Changmin gimió en respuesta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, acelerando el vaivén de su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda volvía a acariciar su pelvis.

— _Dios… te juro que… puedo verte_ —gimió Jaejoong, con la voz entrecortada.

—Sigue.

— _No. Sabes… sabes lo que haría… sólo hazlo, joder._

Changmin rió entre dientes ante la urgencia de su tono, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Porque sí, ambos sabían lo que haría Jaejoong. Giró su muñeca, cada vez de forma más pronunciada y agarró su polla con más fuerza, acelerando. Su mano izquierda entretenida todavía con los testículos, bajando lentamente hacia ese punto, cerca de su entrada, que era el equivalente de Jaejoong de la zona erógena bajo su ombligo. Y volvió a imaginarse la mirada de Jaejoong ante su respuesta, ya sin sonreír, completamente excitado sólo por estar volviéndolo loco a él, por saber que estaba así por su culpa…

Y en ese momento se inclinaría para besarlo, arrebatándole el poco aire que Changmin podía respirar, y haría que su lengua se sometiese a su voluntad.

Changmin gimió de frustración ante la falta de ese estímulo y volvió a morderse el labio inferior cuando Jaejoong gimió su nombre al otro lado.

— _Joder… espero que estés tan… cerca de correrte como… yo, Min._

Changmin pensó en llamarle nenaza, en burlarse de él, pero el tono brusco y urgente de Jaejoong era casi como una caricia física, completamente erótica, directa hacia su polla. Gimió y a duras penas contestó:

—Lo estoy.

Los gemidos de Jaejoong se sucedían, llenando su salón, mientras Changmin aceleraba. Más rápido, más fuerte, frotando el pulgar contra su glande completamente húmedo. Podía sentir las manos de Jaejoong sobre su piel como fantasmas, su rostro arrebolado con el pelo pegándose a su piel, los labios entreabiertos, oscuros y mojados, y sus ojos… sus ojos abiertos, vidriosos y completamente negros, centrados en él como si fuera todo su mundo.

Aceleró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda, mientras la voz de Jaejoong se colaba en cada fibra de su ser. Y entonces lo escuchó, ese momento antes de eyacular en que su _hyung_ contenía la respiración, arqueando todo su cuerpo. Y el gemido ronco y gutural que siempre le seguía…

Y con ese sonido se dejó ir también, corriéndose con fuerza sobre la camiseta que aun tenía puesta, murmurando el nombre de Jaejoong a través del teléfono.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo sus respiraciones agitadas intentando volver a encontrar su cadencia habitual. Changmin abrió por fin los ojos, fijándolos en el techo, y dejó que una sonrisa perezosa se extendiese por su rostro.

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Min._

Rió ante la voz absolutamente agotada de Jaejoong, quien acababa de pasar tres horas sobre el escenario, bailando y cantando, y aun así había decidido que no iba a perder ni un solo segundo antes de llamarlo.

—Quiero verte cuando vuelvas. En mi casa, a solas.

— _¿No vas a darme ni un respiro?_

Era una pregunta cuya respuesta conocían los dos. Aun con el cansancio que sentía Jaejoong en ese momento, Changmin sabía que ya estaba anticipando su próximo encuentro. Tanto como él.

—No quieres un respiro. Me quieres a mi.

Esa vez fue Jaejoong el que rió.

— _Lo que tu digas, Min. Lo que tu digas._


End file.
